Out of contract
by Miranda5iv
Summary: Reiji está cansado de ser la sirvienta de sus hermanos, así que contrata a una "de verdad". Lo triste es que, a diferencia del segundo de los Sakamaki, no sólo será vista como cocinera y desinfectante eficiente en todo momento, sino también como un simple bocadillo. Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rejet.


El titulo significa "Fuera del contrato" o bien podría ser "Not included in the contract" que significa "No incluido en el contrato" pero, me parece más exacto el primero. Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, este y sus personajes son propiedad de Rejet. Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!

.-.

Por undécima vez, la peliazul volvió a removerse en aquella silla de madera, sin dejar de retorcer sus manos por debajo de la mesa, expectante. Era curioso que estuviese allí; dentro de lo que cabía, no necesitaba el empleo. Ya poseía uno, era camarera en un pintoresco café del centro de la ciudad, donde se la vivía entre bandejas cargadas de pasteles, bebidas calientes y panecillos con abundante crema. Espabilo un poco al sentir un suspiro del otro lado del escritorio, fijándose nuevamente en el joven azabache que la entrevistaba; este también la observaba, pero había enarcado nuevamente una ceja.

-Debe saber, que todo lo que ocurre en esta casa en confidencial-Agrego, como si no viniese al caso, acercando una taza de té, ya casi vacía, a sus labios, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la fémina.

-Soy una tumba, señor-Había que acotar, que se le hacía rarísimo decirle "señor" a un joven que…bueno, para que hablar. Podían tener la misma edad, o lo que fuera; pero, tampoco se decantaba por "señorito" o "doncel". Una gélida mirada de parte del hombre la hizo sentirse incómoda, y le entraron unas ganas inexplicables de comenzar a reírse como psicópata, como si lo que dijese pudiese albergar más de dos sentidos. En vez de eso, simplemente llevo una de sus manos hasta su boca, ahogando una risita, sintiendo el brillo labial humedecer la palma de su mano.

-No soporto la impuntualidad-Continuo, apartando la mirada para dejar la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa, en un platito impoluto, tanto que daba miedo-Así que lo ideal, sería que se quedase aquí-Concluyo, dando el "está contratada" más extraña que pudiera haber escuchado la ojiverde, y a pesar de ello, ensancho su sonrisa. Con un aire un poco más formal, extendió la mano hasta la ajena, estrechándola unos escasos segundos, antes de apartarla, poniéndose de pie. Apenas tenía un bolso de mano a cuestas, así que, permanecer allí, por los momentos, estaba absoluta y totalmente descartado; le dedicó una rápida reverencia al contrario, que según había escuchado, se llamaba Reiji. A paso rápido, abandono aquella habitación, dentro de la mismísima mansión Sakamaki, y se encamino a la salida, teniendo la extraña sensación de que era observada, sin embargo, quizá tan solo era parte de su usual paranoia. Antes de cruzar el umbral que la llevaría de vuelta al exterior, marcó un número en su celular, llamando al taxista que le había trasladado a aquel lugar, para volver a su hogar; adoraba caminar, pero, tan solo perseguida por el mismísimo diablo caminaría de vuelta a su casa. Sin contar que vivía en el piso diecisiete de un edificio, y el ascensor se encontraba dañado, por obra y gracia de un apagón.

_**.~.**_

Tendría que comprar un auto, definitivamente. Tras salir de su turno de camarera, tirando de una maleta particularmente pequeña, había tenido que volver en tomar un coche para poder volver al lugar que, no solo sería _"su-nuevo-techo-sobre-la-cabeza"_, sino también su lugar de trabajo _oficial. _El sol le estaba haciendo arder el cuerpo, a pesar de estar cubierta de pies a cabezas, como si estuviesen en pleno invierno, su sensibilidad capilar le hacía ver como langosta cuando intentaba "broncearse", y las gruesas nubes amenazaban con lluvia. Faltaban un par de horas para el atardecer cuando por fin volvió a plantarse frente a la imponente mansión, que, quisiese admitirlo o no, la intimidaba al punto de darle algo de miedo. Dejaría de sentir la espalda teniendo que limpiarla, ya que solía llevar un dolor en la misma, al cual ya estaba acostumbrada, por el tamaño de sus pechos.

Tras un pronunciado suspiro, empujó la puerta principal, accediendo al oscuro pasillo que seguía de largo hasta el vestíbulo, girándose para cerrar la puerta tras ella. Dándose la vuelta para continuar su camino, sintió que la sangre se le escapaba hasta el inframundo al ver a otra persona obstruyendo su camino, _demasiado cerca_ para su gusto. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y las hebras rojizas que componían su cabellera escapaban por debajo de un gracioso sombrerito, que le daba pinta de francés reprimido.

-¿Tu eres el _animalito desamparado_ que adoptó Reiji, no?-Aventuró, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, dejando ver la diferencia de altura que lo separaba; mitad de catorce, probablemente, en los cuales sobrepasaba a la muchacha, que parecía venir de Alaska-Hueles realmente bien-Canturreo, dándole un brillo malicioso a su sonrisa, acompañado del tono ronroneante de su voz, que hacía que la mujer lo comparara con un gato caprichoso. No había orgullo que tragarse en aquel momento para la ojiverde, el extraño era _atractivo_, y todo lo demás era una vil falacia.

-Laito-Llamó el nombrado anteriormente, lo cual desubico un poco más a la mujer, que continuaba fundida en espalda y alma con la madera de la puerta tras de ella, manteniéndose lo más seria posible; no había escuchado en lo más mínimo ningún paso acercándose, pero, de todas formas, había estado ocupada evitando infartarse por la repentina sorpresa. Al tener espacio, la susodicha esquivo al pelirrojo, jalando su maleta para seguir al azabache.

-Te veré después,_ cerecita_-Sonaba a burla, pero, el apodo hizo que se le erizara la piel a la mujer, que por poco no dio un respingo, o le lanzó uno de sus zapatos al niño raro aquel, digno de una revista de modelaje. Recordaba que su guía le había dicho que aparte de él, había otros cinco _jóvenes_, no con esas palabras, en aquella casa; pues, ahora, solo le faltaba "conocer" a cuatro de ellos. Ascendió cuidosamente por unas anchas escaleras, desviándose del pasillo principal, hasta quedar frente a una puerta de aspecto simplón, la cual, el contrario empujó.

-Mientras permanezcas aquí, esta será tu habitación. Comenzarás a trabajar mañana a primera hora. Las veces que abandones el lugar, tendrás que habérmelo comunicado previamente. Y como ya he dicho; cada detalle de lo que ocurra aquí, es confidencial-Concluyó, dejando sola a la peliazul, la cual no se dio cuenta de su ausencia hasta que se aventuró en aquel cuarto, desconocido totalmente para ella, girándose para cerrar la puerta, dándose cuenta de su repentina soledad. Allí todos se movían con mayor sigilo que una familia de felinos, a ese paso se moriría de un paro cardiaco.

Tomándose la libertad de relajarse, dejo la maleta sobre la cama, antes de darse la vuelta para quedar de frente a la puerta, sentándose, sacándose el sencillo y amplio suéter que la cubría, jalándose un poco el cabello en el proceso. No pudo hacer más que gritar cuando se liberó de aquel mar amarillo y vislumbro a una figura frente a ella. Invadiendo su espacio personal, en ese sitio sagrado que ahora era _**su**_ habitación.

_**-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Siendo 100% sincera, todavía no estoy segura de porque comencé este fanfic… Pero, ya que estamos, no voy a dejarlo a medias así que, no teman, ¡Que no es one-shot! No soy particularmente fan-fan de esta seriecilla, peeero un par de niños me parecen monos, y por un par de fuerzas externas (Como tú, [?] ) terminé escribiéndolo.

P.D: El físico femenino utilizado es Rinko Iori, de Gundam Build Fighters. No me pareció necesario calificar el fanfic como "crossover" ya que el personaje fue elegido de dicho anime al azar, solo como físico, así que no tendrá que guardar relación con la personalidad original del personaje, así como otros rasgos con respecto a este, historia, etc. El resto de los personajes de dicho anime no tendrán cabida aquí…Y supongo que es todo. Si alguno de ustedes me recomienda que el fic debe ser titulado, aun así, como "C.O", soy toda oídos.

¡Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews! Y claro, mi pica la curiosidad saber con qué personajes de DiaLover tienen ustedes mayor afinidad, ya saben, para redactar un ratito sus caprichos; sin embargo, les advierto que Ayato se volverá un tema de controversia por unos detallitos bobos que daré si se da el caso [?] En los próximos capítulos habrá más de los hermanos, y espero que sean un tanto más largos, pero, quería semi-ambientarlos en lo que será el personaje femenino. Si tenéis alguna duda, estoy a la distancia de un review, o un mensajito.

P.D2: Estoy haciendo este fanfic únicamente por marihunerismo y a petición de un encanto, pero esto no quiere decir que vaya a ignorarles, más bien, a partir de aquí, esto irá dedicado más para los fans que para mí. Pero, ¡Ey! Eso no quiere decir que vaya a desoír mis propios caprichos [?]

P.D3: El apodo me lo imagine directamente como "cherry", y es que, cuando hablan de cerezas, malpienso, muy, MUY HARD. Tengo la mente jodida, lo sé, acostúmbrense.


End file.
